


WA同人－久保时：Winter wish-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 1





	WA同人－久保时：Winter wish-时生总是来晚一步

WA同人－久保时：Winter wish-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca581fb)

[ 47](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca581fb)

### [WA同人－久保时：Winter wish](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca581fb)

时任重重的打了个喷嚏，刚要从沙发上起来的他，因为震动和沙发软垫而失去平衡，再次一屁股靠回沙发背。

“是谁说了你的坏话吗？”和时任一样披着毯子的久保田不紧不慢的说。他一手在胸前抓着毯子不让其滑落，另一只手把时任刚喝完的热牛奶杯放在了洗碗池的水槽里。他游刃有余的态度丝毫让人感觉不出来他冷。

“啊啊啊，才不是！冻死了！这样下去我会感冒的！”时任抱怨起来。他吸了吸鼻子，再次从沙发上下来，裹得紧紧的毯子下还死死抱着一个靠垫取暖。“根本没法好好伸出胳膊打游戏，我要回床上去。”

久保田听到这话，也决定不再继续呆在客厅。他走上前，从时任毯子下的怀里把靠垫抽出来，随手丢回到了沙发上。他捡起放在沙发背上的遥控器关掉对方忘关的电视，丝毫没注意因靠垫离开而冷得托起背，把毯子又裹紧更多的时任。

“为什么暖气坏掉了啊！”时任面对这个寒冬感到了绝望，看来只有被窝才是避风港。“久保酱，想想办法啦。”

“你这样说，我也没办法。”久保田把烟头在桌上掐灭，跟着对方走去卧室时，在看不到的背后耸耸肩。“我们的暖风机也被时任你的右手弄坏了，家里已经没有第二抬了。”

大概因为提到自己的错误，这让时任忍不住停下脚步。他小心翼翼回头看了看久保田，却因为承认自己的错误而无法反驳，只能撅撅嘴，“因为那个机器一直不怎么运作，我觉得和电视一样拍拍就好了。”

“不过你用错手了。但我的确没什么机会用它，大概不拍它也不会好好吹暖风吧。”久保田一点也不生气。

“要不要我们借？比如葛西叔，或者那个叫泷泽亮司的记者，他们一定很愿意借给我们的！在或者鹄——”

“大晚上的？”久保田也不是阻止，只是轻松的提出问题，“而且外面还在下大雪？”

今年雪来得晚，却意外的厚。一些人觉得圣诞节期间下雪很美，可是此时对于时任他们来讲简直就是灾难。这小小公寓里，和地窖没什么区别。

时任发出泄气的声音，一下子蹦到了床上。他把冷掉的脚蜷起来指头，毯子不离身，似乎都没力气再冷空气里扯开那凉被子。最后他深吸一口气，“或者邻居？”

“明天维修的人就来了，不需要一晚上借用再还回去。”久保田这次没有特意宠着时任，毕竟再一晚上就好了。他走过去帮对方拉开被子，“忍耐一下。”

一钻入杯子，时任整个都哆嗦成了个球。还没沾染上体温的被子下冰凉的要死。时任根本都不敢乱动，甚至他都恨不得离开被子选择盖上毯子。

“太冷了？！”

“那要不要取暖？”

“怎么取？”时任顿时眼睛发亮，充满期待。

“你可以抱着我睡。这样我们都可以相互取暖，”久保田说得一本正经，结果害得时任满脸异样的表情。

“久保酱…”

“嗯？”

“你说话好像调戏人的色大叔哦。”即使这样说习惯了，可时任还是躺在了最里面，给对方腾出来地方。这是他们的床，两个人总能度过这一夜。

久保田也不是特意装傻，他性格就是如此，所以对对方的评论一笑了之。他平躺在自己那一侧，透过关灯的空间看着天花板，听着左侧耳边时任哆嗦的呼吸声。

要是不知道情况，肯定没人知道久保田冷，就好像那被子瞬间热了似的。可唯一确认的是，久保田这次把被子也盖的很严，被子边都拉到了脖子上把肩膀盖住。

“太冷了，受不了…怎么还不暖和起来。”撑不住气的时任打破安静，侧身一把抱住了久保田。他同考拉似的手脚并用，彻底缠住了久保田的身体。不过对方的体温很快上来，这让时任有点不想撒手。

“你终于愿意抱我了吗？”

“你今天说话都好恶心哦。这是为了取暖，要同甘共苦！”

“好好好，我恶心。”久保田依旧不在意，反而内心挺满足的。

大概是感觉得出对方在想什么，于这种气氛中，时任也就瞥瞥嘴让自己冷静。他和久保田此刻已经感到不可分割，这种情况对他们来说是日常。时任无需在意，他满足现状。

“睡了，希望明天维修工早点来。”时任咕哝完就闭上眼。侧身的肩膀再枕头下找到了一个舒服的姿势，而他的手脚依旧攀在久保田身上。

久保田就这样让对方抱着，他似乎完全无法动。或者说，他并不打算乱动，以免午夜惊醒时任。

“时任？”

“嗯？”

“这个姿势…晚上没法起来上厕所耶。”

“…”

[疾暴执行部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%96%BE%E6%9A%B4%E6%89%A7%E8%A1%8C%E9%83%A8)[Wild Adapter](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Wild%C2%A0Adapter)[久保时](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E6%97%B6)[久保田诚人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0%E8%AF%9A%E4%BA%BA)[时任](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%BB)[WA](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/WA)[久保田](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0)[稔](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A8%94)

评论(12)

热度(47)

    1. [](http://oste2.lofter.com/) [OsTe2](http://oste2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://moguishijiu.lofter.com/) [是不正经鸭](http://moguishijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yusi2866.lofter.com/) [雨后静观山](http://yusi2866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://ohyayay.lofter.com/) [ohyayay](http://ohyayay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xiafengdou.lofter.com/) [下酆都](http://xiafengdou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://xiafengdou.lofter.com/) [下酆都](http://xiafengdou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xiyu6300.lofter.com/) [曦雨](http://xiyu6300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) [fkdhnx](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yuuuuuoi.lofter.com/) [Yuriekun](http://yuuuuuoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yanxiao989.lofter.com/) [骑士海盗](http://yanxiao989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://libertyseeker.lofter.com/) [谢池春](http://libertyseeker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://shuibuxingdemimiao.lofter.com/) [睡不醒的米喵](http://shuibuxingdemimiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [libertas](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [libertas](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://baiduhd.lofter.com/) [中二病 BANG!](http://baiduhd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://68766466748.lofter.com/) [莫殊](http://68766466748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) [昀嬜尚](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) [芒小七七七七](http://kawayifork.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) [茳芏（我抽到格瑞啦!）](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://warmwater-time.lofter.com/) [温水渗透年华](http://warmwater-time.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://huihuizhu881.lofter.com/) [恢恢朱](http://huihuizhu881.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://ann718wjh.lofter.com/) [宅总你家还缺啥](http://ann718wjh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://snbhrqz.lofter.com/) [星际第一A](http://snbhrqz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://zougangsidemao952.lofter.com/) [枇杷橘猫汽水糖](http://zougangsidemao952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://yaojiang9.lofter.com/) [灯格](http://yaojiang9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) [Zu-yu小夕](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://wuxie232.lofter.com/) [阿堂今天也自闭了](http://wuxie232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://xiaopihaichouchou.lofter.com/) [小屁孩臭臭](http://xiaopihaichouchou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://belphegor0626.lofter.com/) [Belphegor](http://belphegor0626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) [阿修泽](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) [阿修泽](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://meownightcat.lofter.com/) [双猫屋](http://meownightcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) [lovehao0512](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://9873384.lofter.com/) [nilo](http://9873384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://tongtongtong701.lofter.com/) [童曈瞳](http://tongtongtong701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://cici-tina.lofter.com/) [沉默寡言但骚](http://cici-tina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://630028712.lofter.com/) [柯莱特是恒温动物啦](http://630028712.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://detective401kbtk.lofter.com/) [_](http://detective401kbtk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://jingxiangtiangeoe.lofter.com/) [井项天歌](http://jingxiangtiangeoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://123john.lofter.com/) [约翰饽饽](http://123john.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://izaya1994.lofter.com/) [玖愛罗](http://izaya1994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c9e5726)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca72a8b)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
